


Kaleidoscope

by iwillsendapostcard (zoeteniets)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/iwillsendapostcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is intrigued by Q </p><p>A short drabble in which Max sets out to manipulate Q. Q might not react the way he anticipates, but that's half the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

Not that Q knew it, but refusing to see Max and purposefully squirreling himself away God only knows where was possibly the worst move that he could have made. Because there’s nothing Max loves more than information, and nothing so intoxicating to him as someone who won’t give it to him.

  
It would be easy of course, to pull a few strings and have someone bring him a neat little package of Q’s deepest and darkest in a manila folder with his morning cuppa. But Q’s denial makes him want to hear every little secret drip from the lips of the man in question.

  
Innocent people have nothing to hide.

  
But he must have something to go on first. He sets up an algorithm to watch the CCTV feed outside MI6-HQ and alert him when Q leaves the building. When Q continues to evade him he turns his attention to Bill Tanner (wife’s a primary school teacher, they have a three year old daughter and a Battersea rescue dog- Max barely has to think to calculate his pressure points). It’s simultaneously annoying and enthralling to have to sift through all these layers of other people to get to the one he really wants. But he figures that Q is probably worth the effort.

  
And oh, he is.

  
In the end it is mere chance that puts them together. Sure, Max knew that some of the members of the 00 programme liked to frequent the plush, underground bar that he finds himself in one night. But he hadn’t expected the invite to have been extended to Q, or that his tastes would inspire him to attend.

  
Yet here he is. Max doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone looks so out of place and so at home simultaneously. On the one hand Q has an air of innocence that he almost seems to vibrate with. His feet resting at odd angles that could trip him up at any moment, his mismatched suit, the mouth that threatens to quirk into a smile.

  
But then there is the other side that lurks beneath. The head of department that has been known to make minions cry. The deadpan snarker that the 00’s cautiously respect. Max plays with the rim of the glass and wonders which side of Q is the act, and which one is the truth.

  
He slides up to Q’s position at the bar, simultaneously gesturing for a barman as he says to Q “please, let me get this for you.”

  
Q falters for a moment, clearly surprised by the offer. “Thank you” he settles on, eventually.

  
“It’s no trouble” Max says affably, “I’m Max, pleased to meet you”

  
Max extends a hand and is pleased when Q takes it in his own. Max squeezes just hard enough to feel the bone underneath, but not enough to reveal his intentions.

  
“I’m Sebastian” Q says. It’s a cover name.

  
Q looks like he is going to down his drink and leave, but Max has other plans for tonight. Still it would be best for them both if Q made the decision to stay off his own accord. So he simply looks at Q.

  
He looks at Q and lets him see a glimpse of what he’s got in store for him, if he has the patience to stay. Through his eyes alone he expresses his desire to know Q heart, body, and mind. Max wants to know everything: the feel of his hair, the taste of his breath, the texture of the skin behind his knees, on his neck, around his wrist.

  
Q reconsiders, downs his glass.

  
Later, Max wonders if Q has agreed to sleep with him on the suspicion that a bit of leg-over is all he wants. But if Q thinks that a quick fuck in a back room of the club is enough to slake his interest in him then he is soon to discover just how wrong he is.

  
Everything about Q is perfect. The pressure of his hand around Max’s cock is exquisite, as is the way he licks his lips before sinking to his knees. The way he looks up at him through those thick eyelashes of his.

  
Max entertains the thought of turning up in Q branch tomorrow morning. Wants to see Q blush when he realises his mistake. Wants to fuck him over his desk to really ram the humiliation home, so to speak.

  
Then Q says, “a quicky is all very well and good. But I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come back to mine. Back ally encounters are so gauche.” He wipes a little spit from his mouth with the back of his hand, “and I have a bottle of 1955 La Mission Haut-Brion that would be wasted if I drank it alone”

  
And, well, that’s not quite what is supposed to happen but Max is in no position to resist.

  
It’s very gentle, which is not what Max was anticipating. He’d very much like to take a whip to Q, but there will be time for that later.

  
Later? What a novel idea.

  
Q moans and opens up for him so prettily. Max reaches out and pets his hair. Runs his palms down his flank as if he is trying to calm a skittish horse. He fucks him into the mattress- hard but not brutal. Max wants to bruise and hurt sure, but every mark has to be well placed this time. He wants Q to wear every wound like jewellery.

  
He is lying on his side, fingering a freshly made love-bite on Q’s neck when Q murmurs “I’m not stupid; I know who you are”

  
“Do you now” Max grins, sliding his fingers down to play with Q’s nipples. The quartermaster barely restrains a whimper.

  
“I think we would do well to avoid each other at work” Q continues. Max can’t resist kissing him.

  
“That would be wise yes” Q shifts onto his back and presses his hardening cock into Max’s hips, “clever boy” Max says.

  
“Don’t call me that” Q complains between kisses.

  
“My dear Quartermaster” Max sinks back into Q’s body, savouring the delicious heat, “you need only ask. I’ll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine”

  
It’s almost easy. Without Q there, Max has less worries about anyone dramatically pulling the plug on him. It’s mission accomplished as far as his work objectives are concerned. But there is something in Q’s kaleidoscopic eyes that makes him think of other things. He has uses for Q. For Q’s mind, his fabulous arse, and for his past.

  
Max makes a mental note to make some calls, and comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. I just decided that there needs to be more works with this paring, I sat at my computer, and this happened. 
> 
> I cant be the only person who ships this. Please come shout at me on tumblr; it's lonely piloting this ship on my own...


End file.
